the REAL start of how im here,now at earth
by Evazia retiredinvader Irken
Summary: the real small part of how i am here, right now, at earth, me eve irken!     also for people who cant read blocks of texts' version of my other one :P


"Violet",i thought,"we're best friends forever, we're inseperable,nothing comes between us,the two greatest invaders yet",i continued to think until that fateful day,yes the day Zim almost desroyed my almost everything i needed to continue being a successful exept me and my self-made spaceship-voot favorite color too yep black and that everyone thought I was dead.I guess I kept it sort of a secret that I was alive cause I was gone out of sight for many months trying to find Zim,to see where he could I learned he was planet "EARTH?",so I went off to get my revenge.-but before we get to that I have to tell the full story,-cuts to beginning of story(when O.I.D.1 is just starting)-Violet(on computer screen talking to me):..and it went BOOM!I mean the whole planet was obliterated,absolutely nothing left,I mean not even blood or a pebble,NOTHING!

Me(in self made voot runner):UH HUH Very interesting,ive experienced that like 7 times before,but anyways,YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE MY NEXT PLAN FOR DESTRUCTION!I'll tell you when I get to Irk,I wonder how home is going now.

~~~later at Irk~~~

*ongoing conversation with violet ceases*

Me:I KNOW!AWESOME PLAN HUH!NO MORE TACOS FOR THOSE IDIOTS!

*loud booms and crashes coming from outside the home unit*

Me:Where in the heck and what in the heck is that sound?

*goes outside*

Me:Whoa,what the heck is that idiot doing?

(Zim in huge robot I am STILL not familiar with)

*goes to Zim inside robot*

Zim:MORE DESTRUCTION!

*goes back to me*

Me:WHAT THE-ITS GONNA CRUSH MY HOME UNIT! *thinking* Must get to self made voot runner!

*huge leg(robot)starts coming down in my direction*

Me:NO YOU WONT!

*superpowered self-made electronic shield(with unlimited guns blades etc.)shoots out of self-made pak(as you can see i like to build my own electronics,or at least improve them)*

Me:NOOO!

*robot breaks force field and pak*

*I jump away just in time,with my pak crushed,with me fine*

*gets inside voot runner and zooms away from robot*

Me:WHAT?NO!I will find who did this,and when I do I will DESTROY THEM!I just have to get my scann-WHAT?

*notices pak is left behind crushed*

Me:MY PAK!IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE THAT!Oh well now I guess I'll just have to go back to my home unit and make a new...

*sees home unit it destroyed by robot*

..one...who ever...did this...will..will...**WILL PAY!**

*realizes power wont work*

~~~4 days later~~~

Me:POWER!THE POWER IS BACK ON!Yes!Now my voot's computer might just..

*clicks button*

..IT WORKS!

*reads recent Irken News article*

Me(reading outloud):...detroyed..destruction..death...robot...power...ZIM IRKEN!Oh I dont know who the heck that is but HE..he right?...HE WILL PAY!

*reads some more*

Me:HA!He's been summoned to FOODCOURTIA!NOW IM CERTAIN!NOTHING WILL CHANGE THIS!NOW THAT I KNOW WHERE HE IS I WILL DESTROY HIM!

*Goes to foodcourtia(shloogorghs to be precise)*

Me:WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT HERE?

Sizz-Lorr:I KNOW!

Me:THIS IS YOUR FAULT TO LET HIM GET AWAY!AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME SO SO NOT RIGHT!YOU CALL ME BY MY INVADER NAME UNDERLING!

Sizz-Lorr:Sorry...sorry..faithful..Invader Eve,my worthy taller.

ME:WHERE IS HE?

*goes to voot runner* *Blows up Shoogorgh sign*

Me:HA HA! *beep*

Me:Great whats that? *article*

Me(reading article outloud again):blah blah blah...scoodge...ZIM!...At the summoning of new Invaders for OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM TWO!Oh no HE DOESNT!

*Goes to see Tallests'*

Red:Eve!Our best Invader yet!How are you?

Purple:How is Violet?

Red:Wait shouldnt you be destroying something?

Purple:Do you have donuts?

Red:I actually almost thought you were dead.

Me:Not good,dont know,most likely,and no(purple gets sad)Also,really,dead?Awesome!Can you keep it a secret?But,I need to ask you something MORE important now...

Red and Purple:And?

Me:WHERE IS ZIM?

Purple(in same loud voice as me):WE SENT HIM ON A FAKE MISSION TO A FAKE PLANET!

*Red elbows Purple*

Red:Why?

*Purple elbows Red back*

Red:hey!

Me:WHAT?

*Red and Purple pay attention to me*

Me:HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?

Red:Huh?

Purple:What?

Red:We sent him off to his doom,so he wouldnt cause us anymore trouble.

Purple:We didnt know you wanted him here.

Red :Im not good with secrets. *I glare*

Red:OKAY BUT ILL KEEP IT A SECRET!

Purple:Now that I think of it he's probably really far out in space in the middle of nowhere right now.

Me:WHAT?NOO!..Ughh..im going to my h-oh yeah,well,Im going somewhere.

*goes to Violet's*

~~~3 months pass~~~

Violet:HEY!Whatcha doin here!OOH YOU WANT US TO TEAM UP AGAIN HUH?

Me:not really...Violet:WAIT A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Me:Well Im not,anyways listen!

*tells what happened*

(takes about 4 days to tell the freakin story)

Violet(WOWED FACE):Oh man,Eve,you can stay with me if you want.

~~~1 month passes~~~

Violet:I cant believe this hap-whats that beeping?  
>Me:What?Again?Okay I programmed the computer to tell me whenever something new happens that is related to...uhh.. ZIM!<p>

*Violet and I rush to "dusty" voot runner*

Me:hmmm...apparently hes at a planet?...called...EARTH?

(a couple hours earlier the tallest would have already found out about Zim)

Me:Vi,Im sorry but I think I should do this on my own,he almost killed me,so I am going to give him MY revenge.

Violet:Are you sure?

Me:Yes.I am VERY sure.

...to be continuous...


End file.
